Executioner
by Etasuki
Summary: 1X2 Duo's in prision, and Heero comes for him, but is it to save him or kill him? (Shonen ai)


Executioner  
  
By: La Fillette` Shinigami  
  
Okay I don't own the GW boys. God knows I've tried to buy them, but Bandai and Sunrise just refuse to sell them to me, go figure.  
  
So what I'm trying to say is that please don't sue me for writing this because I'm a poor starving college student and all I have to offer you is my satanic lava lamp…Hey wait a minute, do you want my lava lamp? I'll give it to you, that way it'll stop watching at me at night while I sleep. Taunting me, waiting for the perfect time when it can form an alliance with the chili pepper Christmas lights, and single handedly they can take over the entire world, with their hypnotic lava bubbles, and their oh so pretty red colors. Yes, yes now I know how to get rid of you! Points to the lava lamp and cackles madly.  
  
Duo: Uhhh Heero. I think we had better make E-chan lay off the ramen noodles. I think they are driving her insane.  
  
Heero: You know, for once, we agree on something.  
  
WARNING: Shonen ai, yaoi, angst, curse words, and lots and lots of sap.  
  
Pairing: 1x2  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Heero…Where are you? Why haven't you come for me yet?"  
  
"Damnit Maxwell, Why are you so anxious for him to come anyway? Don't you know what's gonna happen? He'll bust in here guns blazing, taking out all the guards, and then when he finds you here he'll turn that gun on you. You were captured, you are liability to him now. You have endangered the mission. He'll kill you. So why are you so anxious for him to come?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Yes! Why?! Isn't that what this entire conversation has been about?"  
  
"Because I want to see him again."  
  
"HE'LL KILL YOU!!!"  
  
"Maybe so…but it's alright. Cause if I'm killed by him I could die happy, because I love him."  
  
"….."  
  
"See, that shut you up didn't it? Damn I can't believe I'm sitting here arguing with my subconscious like it's a real person. Heero was right, I do talk too much.  
  
The door to his cell opened tearing Duo's attention away from his thoughts. The light from the hall wasn't terribly bright, but it was enough to blind him, because he had been sitting in the dark for days. All he could make out was the silhouette of some one standing in the door.  
  
"Fuck you OZ scum! I've already said I'm not telling you shit! So what you gonna do? Beat the crap outta me again, maybe this time you'll get it right and kill me. It doesn't matter though, cause if you don't kill me he will."  
  
"Who will Duo?"  
  
Duo's eyes went wide with shock of hearing the familiar voice, he squinted trying to adjust his eyes at the figure in the door.  
  
"H-Heero? I-Is that you?"  
  
Heero walked in, shutting the cell door that the light didn't blind Duo anymore. The Deathscythe pilot's eyes readjusted to the darkness and he saw the frame of the Japanese pilot advancing towards him, arm outstretched and gun aimed at his head. The American couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Answer my question Duo. Who's going to kill you?"  
  
"Why you, Heero. But it's okay. I always knew that my death would be at your hands. Funny thing isn't it…that I'd rather be killed by you than anyone else? Hell, I've even wished for it."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Because I figured if I died by your hand, that way I'd be dying for you. I was taught that giving your life for someone that you love is the greatest gift you can give." Duo reached around his neck and pulled his gold cross from his shirt to show it to Heero, giving emphases to his statement. "So go ahead Heero, I'm not afraid."  
  
"That's to bad Duo."  
  
"What is?"  
  
"That I'm not your fairy godmother."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't grant wishes."  
  
With that Heero lowered his arm and tucked his gun into his jeans, right into the small of his back. He then moved forward closing the last bit of space between him and the braided boy, moving so that he could whisper in Duo's ear.  
  
"And I was always taught that love was the greatest gift you could give another person. Love is all encompassing, it includes life and death, a complete surrender of your being to another person. That's why I was taught it was dangerous for the Perfect Solider to love, because you are then at the complete mercy of another."  
  
Heero pulled back to look Duo in the eyes. He smirked slightly at the shock he found in the violet orbs. Duo had been expecting for him to come in as his executioner not as his savior.  
  
"H-Heero I don't know what to say…I"  
  
Heero put his finger up to Duo's lips to silence him and smiled when the touch elucidated a small "eep" from the longhaired boy.  
  
"Don't say anything Duo. Just know that I'm completely at your mercy, I have been for a long time. The question is…are you at mine?"  
  
Tears flooded Duo's violet eyes as he stared deep into Heero's prussian blue ones. All Duo could do was nod yes to Heero's question and smile against Heero's finger. Heero removed his finger and replaced it with his lips. The kiss was long and sweet and filled with promise of all the wonderful things that were to come. Heero broke the kiss and smiled a genuine smile at Duo.  
  
"Now lets get out of here and go home. What do you say?"  
  
Duo just nodded again and smiled, truly happy for the first time in his entire life.  
  
~Owari~ 


End file.
